


The Midnight Hour

by Themetrist



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lovers that are both over 50 (yes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themetrist/pseuds/Themetrist
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen, but Sofia and John became friends with benefits, and both might want more. SMUT.





	The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many John/Sofia fics and this was so much fun to write. (Dom/sub dynamics between both characters)

Sofia opened the door and turned to go back inside just as quickly. She didn't need to see who it was, because she already knew. The same person who'd been showing up at her door for the past month ever since they first fucked in the back of her car. It wasn't planned and it wasn't supposed to continue. Yet here they were. 

"You're early," said Sofia matter of factly. Both of her dogs ran to John and rubbed against his legs, creating a rather domestic scene in what was nothing short of a booty call. He reached down and petted behind their ears. 

"Hey," he cooed to them, along with other things people say to dogs. 

Sofia sighed as she crossed her arms. Her dogs were familiar and friendly with him ever since he started visiting. She gave an order in Arabic and her dogs scattered into a room, leaving the adults to fend for themselves in their sexual tensioned filled air.

"Sofia."

"John," replied Sofia as she sauntered over to him, stopping just inches away. Her delicate fingers grasp his belt and began to unbuckle it as she stared into his eyes.

"You really have to stop showing up here."

"Yeah," he replied gruffly as her hand 'accidentally' brushed against his cock as she finished undoing his belt and it hung at his hips. She ran her hands up his strong chest as she raised on her tiptoes to meet his mouth, and he placed his hand on the small her back. Their lips moved unhurried and passionate, tongues slowly testing the waters.

"... We shouldn't..." mumbled Sofia against his lips.

John grunted in response as pulled her flush against his body, unable to get close enough. He gripped her hips as he effortlessly lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She ran her fingers through his hair as he walked them to a wall and pressed her back against it. They moaned into each other's mouth and as the kiss became feverish, sloppy and needy. Sofia tilted her head back and John wasted no time sucking on her neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh that drove her insane. "Fuck, you're perfect," said John as he grinds himself into her, using the wall as leverage. He was frustrated at the fabric that kept them apart and nearly ripped her pants off. She giggled into his shoulder, biting down gently. 

"Set me down," He set her down and rid himself of his clothes, frowning when he noticed she had just been watching and was still fully clothed. The way she was biting her lip and devouring him with her eyes turned him on more than he thought possible. He hooked his thumbs into her waistband and tugged at it, desperately wanting it off. She smiled as she quirked an eyebrow at him, amused at him silently asking permission. She playfully swatted his hands. "I can undress myself," she turned around as she sensually took off her pants, swaying her hips as she did so, and the thong underneath left little to the imagination. John was a pretty quiet lover, so when she heard the deep hiss of him inhaling air, she knew she was doing something right. She took off her shirt, letting it fall from her fingertips to the floor then she started walking towards the couch. She turned towards him and teased at her bra straps, pulling it down to her shoulders then back up again. John was about to protest and tear the flimsy bra off himself when she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to the couch. "Stay,"

John sat patiently, watching Sofia like a hungry animal hunting it's prey as she slowly and seductively unhooked and removed her bra. His dark eyes drunk in every inch of her beautiful body as she slid off her panties and held the tiny, soaked, thong around her finger. He reached his hands out and grabbed the back of her thighs, pulling her forward until she stood in between his legs. She pressed her panties against his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing her to push them in. 

Sofia smiled devilishly as she straddled his lap, completely enjoying seeing John lavish the tangy-sweetness he tasted on the thin fabric in his mouth. He wanted more, so much he felt like putting her on her back and eating her out till she screamed his name. He roughly gripped her thighs just thinking about it, which would leave a bruise later. He ran his hands up her waist, torso, and around her back as she wrapped her dainty hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke him. She circled the tip of his cock with her thumb, using his pre-cum as a lubricant. 

"Sofia," said John, but it was muffled and sounded like gibberish through her underwear. She giggled softly as she kissed up his jaw, finding her way to his earlobe, and nibbled at it. 

"Did you say something?" she whispered teasingly in his ear, squeezing his cock as she did. He spit the thong out and leaned his head forward to take her nipple in his mouth. She wasn't giggling anymore as her head rolled back and he skillfully glided his tongue around her sensitive bud, pulling gently at it between his teeth as his hand toyed with her other nipple. She stroked him faster, feeling him swelling in her palm. John kissed up her collar bone, her neck, then hungrily captured her lips as he slid his fingers between her legs and teased at her slick folds. She was so wet, nearly dripping down her legs that he easily pushed one finger in, then two and kept a steady rhyme pumping in and out of her. Sofia moaned and kissed him back fiercely, pulling at his hair. 

"I need you now," said Sofia between the kiss and felt his cock twitch in her hand at her words. She sucked on his bottom lip before resting her sweaty forehead against his. They were both breathing heavy, catching their breath as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Sofia thought she'd come right then, but refused to until she felt him deep inside her. She raised up as she aligned herself over him and sunk down, taking him all with very little resistant. John cursed at how good she felt, so tight and wet. Sofia rested her hands on his shoulders and bounced on his length, overwhelmed at how he hit her G-spot every single time. She was so full and it felt amazing. John sucked his thumb then pressed it against her clit as she shuddered. Her movements betrayed her and she started slowing down. "John," she called out, unable to form the sentence she wanted, but he read her mind as he wrapped his arm around her and carefully laid her on her back, so he was positioned between her legs. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access and pounded into her. She covered her mouth to smother her loud moans, but John grabbed her wrist. 

"I want to hear you," he said as he let go of her wrist. Sofia nodded in response, his voice sounding incredibly sexy when he was turned on. He pulled almost completely out and slammed back into her, eliciting one of her moans that sounded like music to his ears. She reached down to rub her clit as his thrust quickened and he almost lost control, seeing her playing with herself, but he held it together. He always let his partner come first. She arched her back as he continued with his deep, hard, thrust until she completely came undone. A toe-curling orgasm rippled through her like an earthquake, and she came hard all over his cock. John came shortly after and slumped against her, burying his face in her shoulder. 

They laid this way for a moment as they came down from their high. He sat up and reluctantly pulled out of her, his seed leaking onto her legs and the couch. Sofia lazily smiled as she reached out to touch him, already missing his skin against hers. He obliged, grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him. She couldn't say it aloud, but she didn't want him to go. It felt nice being able to let her guard down for a while. John rubbed her back as he kissed the top of her hair, taking in her scent, and admiring her body that glistened with sweat and their sticky fluids. He wanted her and not just at midnight. He wanted to go out with her and be as normal as assassins could be. So he planned on staying over tonight, and every other night after that, if she'd let him.


End file.
